


hop shuffle, hop back

by shinyhappyfitsofrage



Series: the story of love is hello, goodbye [10]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: CUTE EGGS, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teen love, their teenage years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhappyfitsofrage/pseuds/shinyhappyfitsofrage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All right. I did Irish step.” Artemis’s hand flies to her mouth. She seems infinitely happy, but also sort of delirious, like this is a bizarre daydream where all her greatest desires come true.</p><p>Prompt #10277: antediluvian</p>
            </blockquote>





	hop shuffle, hop back

“Oh my  _God –_ “

Artemis doesn’t even have to finish her half-whispered, half-screeched exclamation for Wally to know precisely what old Payless shoe box she is currently rummaging through in his room. “No!” He is at her side in an instant, reaching around her to lunge for the still glossy photo in her hand, but she manages to wriggle out of his grasp with little to no effort ( _damn you, Black Canary,_ he curses silently), her shoulders heaving with chocked back laughter, or perhaps sobs.

“You – did –  _Irish step_ ,” she manages to wheeze. She’s smiling faintly, like she has seen the light of some holy deity and she’ll never be the same again. She puts a hand to her forehead. “You did Irish  _Step_.”

He groans. Why he ever thought cleaning his room would be easier with Artemis around, he has no idea. She’s nosy and easily distracted and she thinks pictures of four year old Wally and ten year old Wally and  _middle school_ Wally are funnier than they actually are. He flops back onto his mattress in defeat, before realizing too late the shoe box, the one full of photos, ticket stubs, lanyards and macaroni necklaces and other camp crafts, old shoelaces, and Valentine’s Day friendship cards he got from his second grade teacher, is still sitting on the bed. He yelps when his head lands on the corner of the box. It flips over and lands on his face, a note his friend Karl wrote him that reads “Lizzy Ye has a cruch on u” spilling over his eyes.  “Oh good. Artemis, quick, take a photo of me now. We can add it to the collection of Embarrassing Photos of Wally That Will One Day Lead to His Ruin.”

She pulls the box off of his head, its contents spilling onto the covers. “Please explain to me why I am holding a photo of you, in a  _sparkly green_  tuxedo vest, dancing with an asparagus.”

“Ha,” he says crossly, pulling himself up. It’s a good analogy, however. Abby Schroeder, the tall, frizzy haired girl next to him with the stiff green skirt and the chipmunk smile, is closer to an asparagus than an asparagus is to an asparagus. He sighs. “All right. I did Irish step.” Artemis’s hand flies to her mouth. She seems infinitely happy, but also sort of delirious, like this is a bizarre daydream where all her greatest desires come true. “It was for  _training_. My parents thought I’d better at not breaking the speed of light every time I went to catch the bus if I –“

“Learned to dance,” she finishes. 

“Learned  _control_ ,” he says, miffed.

Artemis ignores him, pressing the photo to her chest. “This is the best day of my life. I have literally never been this happy. I want this photo on my wedding cake. When I die, please bury this photo with me.”

Wally straightens, an opportunity to gain the upper hand appearing miraculously before his eyes. He scoots over to sit on the end of the bed frame next to her, and waggles his eyebrows. “Oh, your  _wedding cake_ , huh? Well, Artemis –“

“Shut up,” she says, but her face gets a little red, and he grins victoriously. “You’re the worst.”

He frowns. “I actually came in third during that competition. Josh Wahlstedt was the worst. He tripped over his partner and landed on the judge’s table. Kicked Mrs. McCoy in the face. He just had  _no_ appreciation for the  _art_ of it, he was just there for the glory. Absolutely disgusting.”

Artemis rolls her eyes and turns her lips toward his.

**Author's Note:**

> antediluvian: very old, old-fashioned, out of date, antiquated, primitive. Literally “before the flood”, referring to Noah and his ark


End file.
